Valentine Promises
by Roxius
Summary: Valentine's Day fic. Rise wants to do something special with Naoto today, and a certain idea has already come to mind. Naoto X Rise, shoujo ai, yuri. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Atlus, but I own a copy of Persona 4! Unfortunately, the data became corrupted, so I'm not going to play the game anymore.

A/N: No flaming please!!! It's a Valentine's Day fic with Naoto X Rise!

Maybe I'll make a Chie X Kanji Valentine's Day fic too. That's seriously probably one of the only het pairings I like for this series, and it's CRACK!! :/ But I probably won't make it. Maybe Kanji X Naoto, or...Nametame X Yukiko? GOD, I DON'T KNOW!!! LEAVE ME ALONE, DAMMIT!!!! :P

For some reason, I can't write that well when I'm doing stuff for P4...

* * *

"NAOTO-KUN!!!" Rise called out, running straight towards Naoto Shirogane at full speed.

"...Yeah?" Naoto slowly began to turn around, and didn't have time to react.

Without warning, Rise glomped onto the surprised blunette, and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

"Happy Saint Valentine's Day!!" Rise exclaimed, giggling happily with a big smile on her cute face.

Blushing a bright crimson, Naoto touched the place where Rise's lips had been only a second ago. "W...What did you do that for?!" she asked, still in shock.

Rise was smiling even wider as she replied, "What's wrong?! It's Valentine's Day, silly, so OF COURSE I'm going to give you a kiss! I love you, after all!!"

"Oh..." Naoto was still trying to get used to having someone as hyper and spontaneous as Rise Kujikawa for a girlfriend.

With a bounce in her step, Rise asked, "So...whadda ya think we should do, Naoto-kun?"

"What do you mean...?"

"It's Valentine's Day! We should do something special together!! Just the two of us!!!"

Naoto thought for a while, taking off her cap and scratching her head as she did so. "Uh...we can, um, go to Junes or something?"

Rise crossed her arms in defiance. "No!! That's boring! We ALWAYS go to Junes!! I wanna do something different!! Something we've never done before!!!"

"How about YOU think of something, then?" Naoto snapped, growing a bit annoyed with her lover's childish attitude.

Rise pouted, and her expression suddenly changed to one of nervous embarrassment, as her cheeks became as red as her hair.

"Well," Rise began to say, "I...I have an idea, but...I don't know if you'd be willing to do it..."

"What is it?" Naoto asked.

"No...it's nothing, it's nothing..."

"C'mon. You can tell me," Naoto replied, her curiosity growing. As if to seal the deal, Naoto placed her hands on Rise's shoulders, and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "You can tell me anything...Rise-chan..."

Rise sighed in defeat. "Okay...I was thinking...we could...um...I was thinking we could have sex!"

For a few seconds, Naoto kept her calm, friendly demeanor with a warm smile, and then she flew backwards as a spray of blood burst out of her nostrils.

Rise gasped. "AHH!! N-NAOTO-KUN!!! ARE YOU OKAY?!!"

Struggling back to a stand, Naoto clasped a hand over her bloody nose as she replied, "You...you want to have...s-sex?! But...the most we've ever done is sleep in the same bed while still fully-clothed!!"

"That's exactly my point, Naoto-kun!!" Rise explained, "I want...I want to go on to the next stage of our relationship! I want you...to take my virginity!!"

Naoto could feel even more blood begin to drip out. 'She wants me...to take her virginity?! But then...she'd be taking MY virginity, too!! Augh...and my nose won't stop bleeding, either...'

"So...what do you say, Naoto-kun?" Rise asked, her eyes full of determination.

Naoto sighed; she didn't really have much of a choice anyway. "Well...you seem like you really want to do it, and I suppose it was going to happen at some point...so...sure, we can...uh, have sex together..."

"YAAY!! THANK YOU, NAOTO-KUN!!!" Rise squealed, pulling her girlfriend into a powerful back-breaking embrace.

Naoto blushed and smiled, saying, "Sure...anything for you, my love..."

"I'M SURE YOU'LL ENJOY IT TOO!!!"

"Uh...w-well, I sure hope so..."

Grabbing Naoto tightly by the hand, Rise began to pull her along back to her house, shouting, "ALRIGHT!!! TIME'S A WASTING!!! LET'S DO IT NOW!!!"

"W-Wait!! Now?!! Can't I...can't I at least have a moment to clean up the blood first?!" Naoto asked, her uniform now stained in the red liquid.

Rise shook her head furiously, her pigtails flailing about. "Nope!!! I WANNA HAVE SEX NOW!!!!"

"Ugh..." Naoto sighed. She really hadn't expected her first Valentine's Day with Rise to end up like this...

--

--

--

Neither girl was seen or heard from for the rest of the day.


End file.
